The medical and physical therapy fields have employed slings for years in order to stabilize an arm and provide rest after an arm injury. Patients with arm injuries or paralysis often find comfort by supporting the injured arm with a traditional sling. A traditional sling includes a fabric support member formed as a longitudinal channel with one open end and a closed end for receiving the elbow of the user. Traditionally, the forearm extends along the length of the longitudinal channel with the user's hand positioned adjacent to the open end. A strap traditionally connects the open and closed ends of the sling and extends over one shoulder and across the back of a patient when worn.
After serious arm injuries, the arm may need to be immobilized as much as possible. Often, the sling securely holds the elbow in the longitudinal channel, such that the arm does not accidentally slip out of the sling. In some cases, a strap connected to the sling wraps around the body of the user and secures the injured arm against the body. Although such an arrangement provides immobilization and support in some cases, the sling and the injured arm make some pants and/or shirt pockets impossible to use.